nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Masters' Mind
}} Masters' Mind is the final Zombies map chronologically in Call of Duty: Black Ops II, and the eighteenth Zombies map released. This is the first map to use background music for the Hellhound rounds, as was originally intended for . This is the first map to feature two demonic announcers at the same time, and both blue-eyed and orange-eyed zombies spawn under the control of either or . Features *A new major easter egg: Mastermind *A new boss enemy, who plays a part in the major easter egg: Der Dämonenkönig, a giant dragon who rules Agartha. *The first true appearance of Ludvig Maxis, who appears as an apparition, as opposed to Richtofen's normal (yet giant) state. *The first in-game interaction between Samantha and her father. *The return of several Cold War-era and World War II-era guns. *The return of previous buildables: trample steam, turbine, zombie shield and the four Elemental Staffs. *The return of the giant robots, though two of them are seen to be destroyed, while another one wanders the background of the map; not effecting gameplay. *The return of old maps; as rooms are taken from every old map thanks to the destruction of the space-time continuum. *The return of the Panzer Soldat. *Although only seen in the cutscene, this marks the second appearance of the mobsters. **Although their voices can be heard thanks to the Perk-a-Cola machines. **Additionally, Richtofen mentions "a weasel", who was a part of a Group 935 experiment. *The return of challenges in zombies. **Power all five generators. (Rewards players with ) **Get 115 headshots. (Rewards players with an empty perk bottle power-up) **Kill the demon (referring to Der Dämonenkönig). (Rewards players with the Golden Spork; which is used in the easter egg) **Kill five Panzer Soldats. (Rewards players with a Staff of Fire piece; which is used in the easter egg) **Quell the fighting (unlocked in every subsequent game once the easter egg is completed). (Rewards players with a Wunderwaffe-DG2; which can only be unlocked after Round 5) ***On easy mode, all challenges gift a Max Ammo upon completion. Completing Quell the Fighting will also give all players a random perk for the remainder of that game, however. *The return of the aged original characters, and them meeting the Green Run group. *New friendships and rivalries are shown in this map: **Russman likes Marlton and Abigail a bit more, and enjoys the wisdom of Takeo; but hates Tank and thinks of Nikolai as an idiot. **Abigail dislikes the original characters, with the exception of Samantha. Additionally, she is shown to respect Russman a bit more. **Stulinger is shown to not trust anyone, due to Richtofen and Maxis screaming at him through his head. In-game, he is shown to stumble while walking and sometimes jerk his gun while shooting. **Marlton likes Takeo and Tank, and is more respectful to Russman; but hates Nikolai due to his drunken stupor, and is jealous of Samantha for being able to communicate with Abigail more. **Samantha is shown to get along with every original character (though to a lesser extent with Tank), as well as Abigail and Russman. She is shown to dislike Marlton, and does not get along well with Samuel. **Tank is shown to hate the Green Run Group (calling them all 'noobs'), though respects Marlton's ingenuity when it comes to building. **Nikolai is shown to like the Green Run Group, and frequently attempts to hit on Abigail. **Takeo is shown to be neutral with everyone. While people respect him, he only wants to destroy Maxis and Richtofen, and restore the world to it's original state. Additionally, he is shown to ignore Samuel, and somehow knows of Richtofen speaking in the man's head. Overview The "original characters" (Tank Dempsey, Nikolai Belinski, Takeo Masaki and Samantha Maxis in Richtofen's body) and the "Green Run Group" (Samuel Stulinger, Marlton Johnson, Russman and Abigail Briarton) appear as the playable characters on this map, though there will only be a maximum of four of them in-game at once (unless playing Grief mode, in which the two teams will be the Originals - the original characters - and Runners - the four characters from Green Run). The map takes place inside of Agartha as Maxis and Richtofen fight for control directly after completing Buried's easter egg. The map is altered every game, with rooms swapping around. In addition, the map takes rooms from previous Zombies maps, and incorporates it inside of the teleporter's blue void area, known as "Agartha". In the sky above the map are Maxis and Richtofen, who fight for control over the dimension. Ocassionally, the two will mock each other, or push each other down, causing tremors throughout the map which knock down zombies and players (should they not jump in time). Sometimes, the two will push each other into the map, and their feet must be avoided in a matter similar to the Giant Robots from Origins. In the map, Zombies with orange eyes (under control of Maxis) and blue eyes (under control of Richtofen) will both spawn. Sometimes, Maxis or Richtofen will scream, and the zombies will fight the ones of the opposite eye colours, though this does not count towards the end of the round. Additionally, purple-eyed Templar zombies and the red-eyed guard zombies from Mob of the Dead will also spawn, and not be affected by Maxis or Richtofen's screams. Orange-eyed zombies do not attack Samantha, while blue-eyed zombies do not attack Stulinger. Like in Mob of the Dead, the Perk-a-Cola machines do not play their jingles, instead playing a distorted version of another perk's jingle with static and, occasionally, character quotes being heard with them. Again, like Mob of the Dead, the Perks also flicker when powered, suggesting that they were taken from other points in time. Like Origins, there are 115 Conversion Generators scattered throughout the map. Templar zombies spawn from various portals after the activation sequence is initiated, and starting on Round 20, they will spawn and attempt to deactivate them. The first one is in the audience of Kino der Toten's stage area. The second is where Lunar Lander "D" was originally placed in Ascension. The third is located in Nacht der Untoten's starting room. The fourth is located in the Town's centre, where the Pack-a-Punch is on survival. Lastly, the fifth is located in Moon's Bio-Dome. Activating all five spawn the Pack-a-Punch machine in the Starting Room, and will prompt a conversation between the two groups of characters. Rooms Perk-a-Colas Easter eggs *Maxis and Richtofen are fighting, and the heroes must quell their battle in order to restore the space-time continuum. Songs *In a game of four people, have everyone go prone as soon as the game starts, and Aether, the song from Origins, will play. *Three teddy bears around the map will play Buried Alive by Avenged Sevenfold once the action button is pressed while the crosshair is one them. **The first is in the spawn room, in a pile of debris in the middle of the four player spawns. **The second is up on the footprint of Origins' Generator Two room, stabbed by a spike. **The third is hanging from the ceiling above Vulture-Aid, as if it had hanged itself. *A radio located in TranZit's power station (on the barrels next to where Tombstone was in the original) plays when activated. *Upon completion of step four of the easter egg, will play. *After Round 15, should there be no zombies in your proximity, one can hear playing in the background. *After Round 45, should there be no zombies in your proximity, one can hear playing in the background. Notes Five pieces of paper are found scattered around the map. While not saying anything on their own, together, they are a part of Maxis' original analysis on 115. The note goes as following: :(smudged)/1914 Dr. L. Maxis ::Element 115, Divinium, is an (smudged) that is able to generate a large number of electrical (smudged) a human hold one for too long, they will die of elec-(smudged). Perhaps there is a way to (smudged) energy to create weapons for the Axis-(ripped) :Analyse in gre-(smudged) Cutscene transcripts Opening cutscene :(Note: Maxis and Richtofen are heard arguing quietly in the background throughout the entire cutscene. Their lines below represent lines that are distinctly heard by the player.) A panned view of Alcatraz's docks, with the four mobsters fighting a horde of zombies, sweeps by the screen, before the Zombies stop moving, looking towards the ground with their arms, legs and heads all twitching. The mobsters stop shooting and look at each other in confusion. Richtofen: I am in control! Maxis: Power like this should never be placed in the hands of a sociopathic arschloch like you. The zombies look up at the mobsters, their eyes quickly switching between orange and blue, before they teleport away in blue flashes. Billy Handsome: What the fuck just happened there? Arthur takes off his cap, lowers his gun to the ground, and looks towards the moon. Arthur Arlington: Who knows? On the moon, the four original characters are still searching for a way to leave the Moon; which is running out of oxygen. With them all looking for a way to re-activate the teleporter, Samantha suddenly stops and looks into the "sky" towards Earth Richtofen: You stand no chance against my unübertroffen power! Maxis: No! Samantha screams, and the four of them are teleported away in blue clouds. The camera pans to Earth, where it shows the Green Run Group, still underground at Buried, are trying to survive an earthquake, which is caving the town in. Marlton: Not good, not good at all. Abigail: Any ideas, Marly? Russman: Just find somewhere sheltered. Wait where's Stu? Samuel Stulinger stands in front of the Gunsmith, his eyes flashing orange and blue, and him clutching his head. Samuel: Make it stop! He collapses to the ground, hands on his head. Samuel: Make it stop! His eyes glow blue as the ceiling caves in on him, before four blue clouds of smoke appear under the rubble, and they teleport away. Quotes Tank Dempsey *"Where the hell are we? Samantha what the fuck did you do!?" - Upon starting a match with Samantha in the game. *"That's not important at the moment. Right now, we have to figure what the fuck is going on. AGAIN!" - Upon starting up a match with Russman in the game. *"This brings back memories." - Upon seeing a 115 Conversion Generator for the first time. *"Oh fuck. Richtofen's baby is back." - Upon seeing the Panzer Soldat spawn. *"Hey player, you and me are both fucked right now." - Upon running out of ammo. *"Do I need to spell it out for you? I... NEEEEED..... AMMOOOOO. AMMO!" - Upon attempting to shoot an empty gun. Samantha Maxis *"I... what? Why are you blaming me for this!?" - Upon starting a match with Tank in the game. *"Father? Is that you?" - Upon hearing Ludvig Maxis *"Father always loved this toy, as did Richtofen. Just being in his body, I can sense his excitement to see it once more." - Upon seeing the Panzer Soldat spawn. *"Fluffy! FLUFFY! It's me! Samantha." - Upon seeing a Hellhound spawning in. *"Stupid gun. If only I could make a Max Ammo drop appear." - Upon running out of ammo. *"How dare you play tricks on me! I CREATED you!" - Upon getting a teddy bear out of the Mystery Box. Nikolai Belinski *"Well, at least we're back on Earth, now." - Upon starting up a match. *"Oh no. Not this shit again. All we're missing are the giant fucking robots!" - Upon seeing a 115 Conversion Generator for the first time. *"Ah no. What happened to all my bullets!?" - Upon running out of ammo. Takeo Masaki *"Our fate has been decided by the two destroyers of our planet." - Upon starting up a match. *"Ah, a 115 Conversion Generator, the power needed to out the darkness." - Upon seeing a 115 Conversion Generator for the first time. *"Ā kuso.." - Upon seeing the Panzer Soldat spawn *"Watashi wa watashi no dan'yaku o toru hito o norou." - Upon running out of ammo. *"This.... is not good." - Upon running out of ammo. Russman *"What the? Who the hell are you fellas?" - Upon starting a match with an original character in the game. *"We've fought zombies, ghosts, some electric thing, and now robots!?" - Upon seeing the Panzer Soldat spawn. *"What good would an empty gun be to a man?" - Upon running out of ammo. Marlton Johnson *"I believe we came through a temporal portal to get here. Is this the "Agartha" that the old man spoke of?" - Upon spawning in. *"That zombie's suit should protect it from 90% of our bullets due to it's thick alloy exterior. I mean, AIM FOR IT'S HEAD!" - Upon seeing a Panzer Soldat spawn. *"Oh no. Not good. These two are tearing apart space-time in order to quell their fight. This means we are to be trapped in this dimension indefinitely." - Upon powering all of the 115 Conversion Generators *"Hey, my gun has just decreased it's weight by 16%. Oh wait, it's just out of ammo." - Upon running out of ammo. Samuel J. Stuhlinger *"Listen, I already helped you out a little bit, why not help us out for once?" - Upon hearing Richtofen's voice *"Hey, you. Guy in my head. What the fuck is this thing!?" - Upon seeing the Panzer Soldat spawn. *"Umm. Any chance one of you could give me some ammo? Huh, Mr. Germans?" - Upon running out of ammo. Abigail "Misty" Briarton *"This stinks. Worse than Stupinger, even. Now that's an accomplishment." - Upon spawning in on solo. *"That's not something you see everyday." - Upon seeing the Panzer Soldat spawn. *"I'd throw this gun away if I didn't want to keep it so much." - Upon running out of ammo. Edward Richtofen *"Ah, look. If it isn't my besties here to play with me and Maxie." - Upon hearing Takeo, Nikolai or Tank for the first time. *"Go, my minions! Destroy those who try to get me out of power!" - Upon starting round five. *"Let's see here. Oh wunderbar! This should keep my kumpels busy for a while." - Upon starting round eight and spawning a Panzer Soldat *"A nuke? Destroy Maxis' minions! Wunderbar!!" - Upon getting a Nuke power-up. Ludvig Maxis *"I am sorry for grabbing you out of your lives for this, my friends, but it seems that one of you may be harbouring some help from a traitor." - Upon a member of the Green Run Group spawning in. *"The gate is open! I must hurry in order to see my beloved daughter once more." - Upon starting round two. *"Samantha!? What is this nonsense?" - Upon hearing Samantha's reply. *"Richtofen! How dare you hurt my tochter!" - Upon Samantha being downed. *"Watch them burn, Richtofen!" - Upon getting a Nuke power-up. Trivia *The map's name, Masters' Mind, is a reference to the name "Mastermind". *The in-game files refer to this map under the name of "Conclusions", a reference to the previous Zombies map, . *This is the first map in which the characters do not spawn at the same time, but in order of player number (player one (game host), two...) **This is also the first map in which the characters spawn without a primary gun, though M1911's can be found around the starting room. **This is also the first map to give players a different amount of points upon spawning, as they get 300 points instead. *Like Origins and the World at War maps, a single player can gain 25 points by going prone in front of a perk machine. *This is the first map to replace chalk drawings. Instead, the players must pay to open a locked box surrounding the gun. *This is the first map where players can buy ammunition for guns that were bought from the Mystery Box: in the spawn room, one can pay 3000 points to refill ammo for one of their guns. Similar to the Pack-a-Punch machine, their gun will be destroyed if not retrieved after an amount of time. *This is the first map where you are able to complete the easter egg on "easy" mode, and still get an achievement for it. This achievement is only worth 10 gamerscore though, as easy mode is significantly easier. This achievement is called "Easy Victory". Category:Maps Category:ACL's Maps